tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Castle Volkihar Redux
Featured Article Nominee I believe this page should be the featured article for the Wiki, as it is well, written, has proper links, etc. It would be good to have a fetured page as it would show new users how a page should look and maybe some pointers on how to edit. Because of this, I am protecting the page. Zippertrain85 (talk) 06:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Changelog A changelog for Castle Volkihar Redux can be found here on the steam workshop: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/changelog/129969995 Digitalcleaner (talk) 08:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Pages Should I add pages for bards, non inter-actable NPC's and Merchants? Feedback would be great.Digitalcleaner (talk) 17:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :I think pages on any subject can be added, as long as they're not pages just for the pages. So, if there's enough information to fill a page with, go ahead. If you want to talk about it in more detail, I'll be in chat. --Sincerely, Yaell Novella (talk) 17:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::There isn't much to tell about them. They sing songs. That's it! I could make a whole page for each but they would be identical. Digitalcleaner (talk) 19:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup Aticle needs general cleanup? Seems like there are tons of other mod articles with not even a fraction of the information in them and they don't have this big sign plastered on them. What gives? Maybe some reason for this would be nice. Digitalcleaner (talk) 07:18, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :The cleanup template was added because the article needs to be "cleaned up", there isn't any reason that needs to be given. It could be due to article length, a large amount of bad links, or anything. The notice is simply there to let people know that the article needs to be overhauled to make it more friendly to viewers. And the cleanup template is only added to long articles, not short ones. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 09:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::No you don't have to be specific, but if you want it cleaned up it defeats the purpose if we don't know what needs to be done. Thanks for the reply. Digitalcleaner (talk) 06:20, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think the article is making great progress, alongside the other CVR articles. Keep up the good work, guys! Sincerely, Yaell Novella (talk) 07:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thanks Yaell! Thanks Super! Thx for your edits ;) you are awesome.Digitalcleaner (talk) 08:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I shall take up cleaning this page as well. DLC Mod? Are we classifying this mod as a DLC mod? or can I remove this from the category? --Wolfishtail (talk) 21:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :Never known what the conditions are for a mod to be counted as "DLC Mod", it should be removed as it is likely to confuse users for no real gain. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 21:57, June 19, 2016 (UTC)